


【高桂】两小无猜

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 幼齿故事
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	【高桂】两小无猜

两小无猜

1\. 松下花花幼稚园。高杉晋助：“我是高杉晋助。”桂小太郎：“大家好，我叫桂小太郎，今后请各位多多指教。”

2\. 高杉晋助从小逞凶好斗，经常一言不合就把其他小朋友揍哭，或者挑衅大班的小朋友，差点被揍哭。

3\. 桂小太郎从小端方克己，温柔大度，为了保持班级的稳定和统一，替幼杉这个不稳定因素操碎了心。

4\. “晋助，你这样殴打其他小朋友是不对的，我们要团结友爱呀。”“晋助，就算别人说的话不对，君子动口不动手，不能滥用暴力呀。””晋助，就算这傻逼孩子是挺欠揍的，你也不能真的动手呀。””晋助，今天打谁，你说话。”

5\. 幼杉：老子要打谁，关你屁事。

6\. 然后就带着幼桂去打架了。

7\. 然后俩人都被老师教训了。

8\. 幼杉基本挑遍了全幼儿园的男生，老师苦口婆心地教育：“你为什么就不能对别人好一点呢，你跟桂不处得挺好的么，人人平等，他们和桂都是一样的啊。”幼杉一脸嫌弃：“桂哪里和他们一样啊，男孩子都是泥巴做的，又脏又臭讨人嫌。”“可是桂也是男孩子啊？！”“桂那么可爱怎么可能是男孩子？！”

9\. “晋助，我真的是男孩子。我是有小唧唧的你要看吗。”

10\. “......”

11\. 性别观念尚未完全建立的幼杉并未受到过大的冲击，只是在自己的认知栏里加上了“可爱的男孩子=桂”这一项。

12\. “小时候你到底为什么觉得我是女孩子？！我明明穿的男装啊你瞎吗？！”“我以为你家里穷，买不起女装，只能买男装。”“为什么你觉得女装比男装贵？！”“小时候哪懂那么多！女孩子的衣服都花花绿绿轻飘飘的看上去就比较贵啊！”

13\. 回到小时候。

14\. “晋助，虽然你说男孩子都又脏又臭又讨人嫌，可是你才应该是这个幼稚园里最讨人嫌的。”幼桂对幼杉一本正经道。

15\. 幼杉嘴一瘪，差点就要哭。

16\. “可是你是我觉得最可爱的。”幼桂软软地抱上去，软软地在他脸颊上亲了一下，“你这么可爱，只有我知道，这很不公平啊，别人如果都知道你这么可爱，都会像我一样喜欢你的，你也会更喜欢他们的。”

17\. 幼杉趴在幼桂肩窝里：“我才不在乎别人喜不喜欢我。”然后内心又补了一句：我也不想要别人觉得你可爱。

18\. 幼桂也不是一直那么可爱的。比如午餐时间强迫幼杉把西兰花吃光光的时候。

19\. 比如强迫幼杉喝全脂牛奶的时候。

20\. 比如禁止幼杉喝今天的第五瓶养乐多的时候。

21\. 幼杉对幼桂的耐心和容忍是建立在“不打女人”这个信条上的，而当他知道桂和自己一样是带把儿的之后，这份忍让就逐渐被消磨掉了。

22\. “你小时候就像一只横行霸道的大螃蟹你知不知道！每天管东管西说往左不让往右，哪有这样干涉别人的？！那会儿为啥就我跟你关系最好？别人谁受得了你指手划脚？！”

23\. 忍无可忍的幼杉终于暴起，跟幼桂打了一架。

24\. 没打赢。

25\. “不是输了，就是没打赢。”高杉悠悠地吐出一口烟，“那个年纪的小男生，怎么可能打得过喜欢的人啊，人家看你一眼，眉头稍微一动，嘴角稍微一撇，你的拳头就根本下不去。”“那后来长大了就能打赢了？”“不不不，打不赢打不赢，你是我爸爸。”

26\. 这场架以幼桂把幼杉摁在地板上摩擦摩擦告终，幼杉气得大骂臭桂死桂最讨厌桂。

27\. 十多年后高杉把桂摁在地板上摩擦摩擦，摁在墙上摩擦摩擦，摁在床上摩擦摩擦，摁在落地窗上摩擦摩擦，摁在餐桌上摩擦摩擦，摁在浴缸里摩擦摩擦，摁在镜子前摩擦摩擦，桂又哭又叫，什么煽情的或者戳人心肝的话都说出来过。

28\. “最讨厌你了，晋助。”

29\. “最喜欢你了，晋助。”

30\. “最喜欢你了，桂。”幼杉拉着幼桂的手，幼桂缩在角落里哭泣。“桂的爸爸妈妈不在了，但是我最喜欢你，比别的爸爸妈妈喜欢自己小孩更加喜欢你。”“什么啊，你又不是我爸妈。”幼桂轻轻推了幼杉一把。

31\. 高杉确实是个情感过于丰富的狮子座，愤怒也好，暴戾也罢，而桂的确从他那儿享受到了足够多的被爱。

32\. 那么最后，来说一句能哄对方开心的话吧。桂耳朵尖儿红了红，又揉揉鼻子，才带着鼻音，说：“么么哒。”高杉捏过他的下巴，在嘴唇上叭了一口，笑眯眯地回道：“啪啪啪。”桂拍他一掌：“啪你X。”又忍不住笑得停不下来。高杉叼住桂红得发热的耳廓，小声地温柔威胁道：“还笑，回家就把你干得只能哭。”所爱之人笑得更开心了。


End file.
